Continue to support the design, synthesis, evaluation, and development of novel radiosensitizers. The synthesis of novel compounds that might act as radiation modifiers through mechanisms different from the electron affinic hypoxic cell radiation sensitizers is envisioned. All target compounds are to undergo in vitro testing from which selected substances will be subjected to in vivo studies.